1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor which is equipped with a printer using a replaceable printing font, such as an electronic typewriter employing a daisy wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, in the field of a typewriter being adapted to print characters by means of impacts through mechanical control with a manual or electric mechanism, electronic typewriters have been brought into existence with the popularization of electronic parts, such as CPUs and memories, and also with the electronization of control systems. These electronic typewriters as mentioned above do not immediately provide printing commands input through a keyboard, but they are designed to print characters after loading the input document data on a memory, correcting any erroneous entries and arranging the document in a desired disposition.
For example, a daisy wheel printer is widely employed for high-quality printing because of its precise printing efficiency in comparison with at dot-impact printer or an ink-jet printer. The daisy wheel is a printing font disk which is disposed with characters or symbols at the respective end of a plurality of spokes provided on the circumferential periphery thereof and which is mounted onto a rotary shaft. For printing characters, the daisy wheel is rotated such that a character to be printed is moved to the printing position where the character should be printed.
On the other hand, word processors which are far superior to the aforementioned electronic typewriters in terms of memories and editing function have been developed through utilization of functions and systems of personal computers which have become low in price in accordance with the popularization of electronic parts. It is a general idea that word processors are designed to run such a software for word processors as represent by WORD STAR (Trademark owned by Micro Pro. Co. in the U.S.A.) on personal computers, and therefore being different from the electronic typewriters at the starting point. However, in the case where a daisy wheel printer is used as an output means in the word processor, the printing commands are not brought into printed characters directly after they are inputted through the keyboard, but the documents once inputted through the keyboard are first loaded on the memory and, then applied to print the characters after correcting erroneous typewritings or arranging the documents in a proper disposition being well balanced. Therefore, in view of the result so far achieved, the word processors may be classified in the same category as the above electronic typewriters. Although the following description is made mainly with respect to the word processors, it will be applied also to the electronic typewriters, and accordingly the description on the latter will be abbreviated hereinafter.